


look, i didn't ask to be a halfblood

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ;0, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Fictober 2018, M/M, SO, bss are apollo's kids, day seventeen: mythology, jeonghan is hecate's kid, josh is aphrodite's kid, kibum is hermes' kid, seungcheol is athena's kid, seventeen on day seventeen, vernon is [redacted]'s kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: the first time vernon encountered a monster wasn’t that eventful, if you had the rest of his experiences to go off of.





	look, i didn't ask to be a halfblood

the first time vernon encountered a monster wasn’t that eventful, if you had the rest of his experiences to go off of.

 

he had been on his phone, a normal daily occurrence, texting one of his friends about what was going on during his vacation in new york (nothing much. he’d already been to the city a few times and had pretty much seen everything) when he noticed footsteps behind his.

 

now, in new york, that is not an abnormal occurrence. people walk behind other people all the time in america, and even in korea.

 

but something vernon realized as he turned around was that not all people who walk behind other people in new york are large, bulky, and have steam coming off their body in waves.

 

vernon took one look at the thing and started sprinting away.

 

he could hear it closing up on him, but all he could hear from passers by was “woah! fucking watch it!” and “oh, a cute dog!” so he assumed people were _not_ seeing the same thing as him.

 

what was he, hallucinating? what in the actual fuck was going on.

 

he didn’t know how he kept running for as long as he did, that whatever-it-was he was running away from following him the whole time.

 

all he knew was when he got pulled into an alley, he almost immediately collapsed in relief.

 

“fuck, are you ok? that’s scary shit!” the person who pulled him into the alley said, visibly concerned.

 

“what the _fuck_ was that!” vernon cried as soon as he caught his breath.

 

vernon did not understand the next few words the other said.

 

“ok, fuck, first, who are you?” vernon asked, and the other straightened up.

 

“joshua hong, son of aphrodite, and you?”

 

“vernon chwe, son of…my dad i guess. and my step-mom? never met my birth mom, but wait aphrodite like the goddess of love? the greek myth?” vernon asked, pulling out his phone to google if he was right.

 

joshua flinched at the sight, snatching vernon’s phone and turning it off completely, before slipping it into his pocket.

 

“nope. no phones. i don’t know if where you come from there are less monsters so you can just use your phone like that, but monsters around here can smell you from a mile away, so that’s gonna stay with me.”

 

“but—i’m here with my parents and my sister, i can’t just leave them here! also, monsters? what the fuck? and not saying i believe you bus isn’t aphrodite supposed to be the love goddess? you seem like kind of an asshole.” vernon objected.

 

joshua seemed to ignore him, peeking out from the alley again.

 

“let’s get you to camp,” josh said, and set off, tugging vernon along behind him.

 

“camp? what camp?” vernon cried.

 

“shh, let’s go,” joshua said, and shoved him into the passenger seat of a strawberry van.

 

“strawberry van, what are you trying to—”

 

“ **sleep** ,” joshua said. vernon did.

 

* * *

 

when he woke up, he saw joshua smiling at him, realized that all that shit in the city hadn’t been a dream, and scrambled further away from the son of aphrodite.

 

“what the fuck? where are we? where did you take me?”

 

joshua smiled at him and opened the driver’s door, vernon taking the hint and getting out of the truck as well.

 

“camp,” joshua gestured past the strawberry field where the truck was to a large camp that spread across long island.

 

from where he was standing, vernon could see a clump of cabins, all decorated beautifully, an old house, a ring, a climbing wall spewing—was that lava.

 

“is that fucking lava?” vernon pointed.

 

joshua laughed at him.

 

“yeah, don’t worry though. no one's gotten hurt this month. yet.”

 

“what the actual shit,” vernon whispered, and joshua clutched his arm again.

 

“come on, let's get you orientated.”

 

* * *

 

vernon was taken to the big farmhouse looking thing, guided inside the front door only to come face to face with a seemingly ashamed pair of boys holding hands, face to face with a stern man in a hawaiian shirt holding a can of coke.

 

“look, jeonghan i would have expected this from, but you seungcheol? i really can’t believe you two…” the man trailed off.

 

the two boys looked at each other, and some mumbled korean was spoken, vernon picking up a few words but the rest too low for him to decipher.

 

“look, just go, your other third brought in a new camper,” vernon watched the duo of seungcheol and jeonghan walk out of the building, the one with pretty, fluffy, blond hair winking at joshua as they exited.

 

“mr. d, this is vernon,” joshua pushed vernon by the small of his back, the other stumbling closer to the man with the coke.

 

“uh…hi,” vernon stuttered out.

 

“do we know yet,” he asked, looking at joshua. joshua shook his head.

 

“know what? what are you talking about?” vernon asked.

 

“show him the orientation video, then get him some stuff and hand him over to key to get him situated,” mr. d said, swirling his coke around.

 

“of course sir,” joshua said, bowed, then pulled vernon into a side room.

 

“orientation time,” joshua said, smiling.

 

“wait, what? who’s key? joshua what’s going on?”

 

“don’t worry vernon, it’ll _all_ be explained in the orientation video,” joshua shoved vernon onto a chair, then turned on a projector, making sure vernon’s eyes were on the screen before pressing play.

 

* * *

 

the moment vernon stepped out of the old house, he felt like he recognized more of the buildings around him.

 

the group of cabins were for the god’s children, and this was camp half blood.

 

which meant he was half god.

 

which meant his mom was a _goddess_.

 

nevermind, nothing made any sense whatsoever.

 

outside the house was a person leaning up against a post on the porch.

 

he had multicoloured hair that was cropped short, and wore a orange shirt with what vernon knew to be the camp’s logo under a white and light blue pinstripe shirt and blue jeans.

 

“hi,” he stuck out his hand, “i’m kibum, or key, i’ll be leading you around the camp.”

 

key’s smile was wicked wide and made his eyes crinkle around the edges, like you were doing something wrong and he knew exactly what it was and how to use it against you.

vernon liked him.

 

joshua seemed to take that as his cue to walk away, slapping vernon on the back and jumping off the porch, seungcheol and jeonghan from inside meeting him halfway with twin kisses on his cheeks.

 

“why isn’t joshua showing me around?” vernon asked curiously, watching joshua and the other two walk away from him and key.

 

“i’m hermes cabin’s leader,” kibum’s smile seemed to become bigger with the title, so vernon guessed that wasn’t what it was officially called, “unclaimed newbies stay in our cabin, so it’s my job to show you around.”

 

“oh. cool. ok, so…what first?” vernon asked.

 

“first, we set you up,” kibum said, and pulled a duffel bag out from behind his back.

 

“huh,” vernon watched kibum take a few steps off of the porch before following him, wondering how the other had held that bag for so long without him noticing.

 

* * *

 

they approached something that looked like a normal camp cabin, (some others, vernon had noticed, had different and… _eccentric_ decorations, namely cabin 5) and threw vernon’s bag on a bed before slamming the door shut and turning back to him, brushing his hands on his jeans.

 

“ok! tour time! if you don’t mind this will be less than official, one because i’m sure you’ll be claimed tonight, and two because i don’t know how to conduct it. i kind of wing it every time.”

 

he started walking and vernon ran to catch up before matching the other’s pace.

 

vernon hummed, not really catching a lot of kibum’s rapid english, but trying his best.

 

“ok,” he tried to go over the phrase again, but got kind of confused halfway through.

 

“what do you mean by claimed,” he asked, and kibum gestured back at the cabins.

 

“everyone has a godly parent. yours is…”

 

“my mom.”

 

“your mom, so you’ll be in her cabin. she’ll claim you and you’ll be moved to that one. sound simple enough?”

 

vernon nodded. he felt like his understanding of english had gone up somehow since he got to the camp, and was glad, but he wondered if his dad was worried about them, and what was going to happen with him, his step mom, and his sister.

 

he hoped they were doing well.

 

“hey, you. come on, we’re going now,” kibum gestured for vernon to follow him and younger did, still staring at the buildings around him as they walked.

 

kibum took him through the cabins, naming them and pointing out the little details on them. then they went to the archery range, the climbing wall, the strawberry fields, and everywhere else there was to see.

 

the last place they went was the amphitheater.

 

it was huge, could probably fit all the people in the camp, which vernon guessed it was built for.

 

and it was also occupied.

 

three boys were sitting on the left side, one standing and dancing, and the other two sitting on one of the benches and laughing their asses off.

 

it was at that moment that vernon saw the most attractive person he had ever seen in his life. blond hair, round face, beautiful smile, obnoxious ass laugh. he was perfect.

 

“booseoksoon,” kibum grimaced. “sons of apollo and literal partners in crime. you can’t find one without another.”

 

vernon acknowledged the statement, eyes still locked on the cute blonde one, who’s laughter had calmed down, but his smile was still plastered on his face.

 

“who’s that one?” vernon breathed, and kibum looked over at him, then the group of boys who still hadn’t noticed them.

 

“seungkwan? seungkwan boo? vernon…no…” kibum trailed off, already seeing his case was hopeless.

 

the group of boys seemed to notice them and waved, seungkwan’s eyes flying to vernon, who, when he was caught staring, flushed violently and looked down.

 

kibum glanced between the two of them and sighed. he had a feeling vernon was gonna fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> i smell a series


End file.
